


I Write Crack Fics Not Tragedies (But That's Not Completely True)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Humor, I'm not fucking sorry, M/M, i'm just a lonely emo trying to live life after the break up, leave me alone humor is all i have, what even goes through my mind writing these, what the fuck, why did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually trash what the fuck have I done</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write Crack Fics Not Tragedies (But That's Not Completely True)

**Author's Note:**

> what have i become
> 
>  
> 
> i genuinely thank whoever submitted this to badmcrfics my life is complete.

Oh, well imagine, as the emo motherfucker commonly referred to as Gerard Way was staring at his soon-to-be husband Mikey, (Mikey is also his brother, but this is a fanfiction, so it doesn't really fucking matter.) daydreaming about someone named Frank, and what he might be like in bed, he heard a voice coming from outside the church.

"What a shame," he could just barely make out, "What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore." Wait, how the fuck did he KNOW?! It was at that moment he burst into the church singing, "I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of not marrying your fucking brother?"

It was that one guy! What the fuck was his name? Breathmint? Breathmint Urine? Yeah, that had to be it.  
"You don't know me!" Gerard yelled. "That's right," Mikey came to the rescue, "I mean, you're one to fucking talk, what, with your fucking milk kink, and all."

Breathmint gasped! How dare the little twig insult him and his beloved Ryro's weekly activities! But, as the argument progressed into an all out screaming match, that someone Gerard had been keeping his eye on the entire time started climbing over a pew.

Gerard had a choice to make, Mikey, the nerdy toothpick, or Frank, the little punk midget. Gerard knew who he wanted.  
"Hey, yo Frank, wait up!" Frank turned around smirking. He knew who Gerard would choose. As for Mikey, well... he didn't really care much, seeing as he's had his eye on Pete Wentz since forever.

Really, the only person this didn't end all that well for was Ryan Ross. I'm sure you can imagine why. (*Cough cough* milk *cough cough*.)

And I really don't know how to fucking end this except for to say,

 

And most of them lived okay-ish ever after.

 

The end.

 

 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry motherfuckers


End file.
